Yasmin's Life 4: Past to Present
by bratzfan11011
Summary: Yasmin's been in a coma for four years and alot has changed Rated T for content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yasmin woke up in a white room, her eyes burned when she opened them. She had a bed sore on her back and it took her a while to realize were she was, Hospital! She remembered the last time she was awake. She was extremely hungry, soon a Doctor can in and saw she was awake "Hello, Yasmin!" Dr. Philips said with a smile, "What's going on?" Yasmin asked her voice was croaky and weak. "You've been in a coma for four years now, after a suicide attempt!" He said, calmly handing her some water on the bedside table. "Four years?" She said after a long drink. He nodded and she took some grapes from the bowl next to her she ate a few. "Then I must be…" She started, "Eighteen!" Dr. Philips finished, "Now, when you're dressed you will have to go to school and Mr. Miguel Rodriguez will collect you after school.

Soon Yasmin was changed and she saw her school bag next to her bed she picked it up. She walked through the hallway and signed out at the main desk. After five minutes of signing she walked out, the school wasn't that far away from the hospital so she was there quickly. Lucky for her school hadn't started yet. A lot of kids were out front talking or mucking around. She remembered a lot of these people. She spotted Danielle and Roberto walking in, she ran up "Danielle? Roberto?" She said when the two turn round their eyes widened they hugged their big sister "Yasmin you're ok!" Roberto said. Soon they had to go but they were reluctant. Yasmin went to the head desk and saw Mrs. Lewis the lady who found her "Yasmin! You're out of a coma!" She said handing her some time tables and so on.

She walked off to her locker, 081 she still remembered it. She smiled when she saw lots of get well notices on it she put them all in her bag before spinning the dial. She dropped her books in before exploring the school. It had been painted, but apart from that it was the same. Yasmin walked outside and saw an old friend, Eithan waiting out front of the school, he was kissing someone. Yasmin's heart sunk in sadness she turned around and walked back in. Meanwhile Eithan took his lips away from his girlfriends "Hey Eithan, Hey Stephaney!" Dylan said walking up with Cameron and the girls. "Hey Eithan come on let's get to home room!" Jade said as they walked through, the court yard. They arrived at homeroom and took a seat at their usual table. The teacher was marking homework, "So three years today!" Cloe said smiling, "Yup three years ago today we all got back together and Eithan found Stephaney!" Sasha finished, Cameron, Dylan and Eithan kissed their girlfriends.

Yasmin walked up to the desk "Hi, I'm the girl who's been in the coma, Yasmin." She said quietly to the teacher who nodded and smiled. Yasmin sat at a table on her own. "Who's that?" Stephaney asked turning round to Yasmin who was doing catch up work. "No way!" Dylan said, "It can't be!" Cameron said almost whispering, "It is!" Jade said, all but Stephaney got up and ran over, "Yasmin?" Sasha said, Yasmin looked up and smiled before getting up and hugging her friends. "Yasmin! You're alive!" they shouted before knocking them over. "Who's that?" Stephaney asked breaking them up, "That's Yasmin, she's back!" Jade said grinning, "This is my girlfriend Stephaney." Eithan introduced, Yasmin smiled "You coming to camp Starshine with us this year?" Somehow Yasmin got her family to let her go so next week they were off!


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I've been writing for other fanfiction sites and I forgot about this story. I'm getting older and finding it hard to work on my stories with the pressure of picking GCSE options. So sorry! This is going to be a short story because I have writers block.**

**Chapter 2**

The bratz were on their way to camp. The boys were at the front and the girls were at the back with a sobbing Jade. Mascara was running down her face with her tears, Dylan dumped her for a long distance relationship with Anna. Yasmin had her arm round Jade, Cloe was holding the tissue box for her and Sasha and Stephaney were thinking of guys that were better for her.

"Iden!" Sasha tried,

"…"

"Jacob?" Stephaney tried, Jade looked at her.

"The boy with the zits who's going out with Kayce?" she said sniffling,

"Maybe not then." Cloe said as Jade took another tissue. Yasmin rubbed her best friends back not really sure what to say. Stephaney seemed familiar to her? But who was she? Yasmin eyed the blonde but said nothing.

The boys were at the front; Dylan had his arm round Anna who was cuddling up to him. Anna felt bad about Jade being dumped but she didn't bring it up. Eithan was unusually quiet, he had a choice to make…Yasmin or Stephaney? He loved Stephaney, but she was nothing compared to Yasmin. Kobe, Cade's legendary brother, had joined them and had planned to ask Jade out as soon as he could! Eithan looked back at Yasmin and saw her struggling to stay awake.

"I'm gonna go see my girlfriend…you coming Eithan?" Cameron asked, Eithan nodded feeling as if he wouldn't be able to talk. They stood up and walked over to the girls. Cloe stood up and kissed her boyfriend. Stephaney looked up at Eithan expectedly he just ignored her. He looked at Yasmin

"Someone's tiered!" Eithan chuckled,

"Shhh!" Yasmin said falling asleep on Cloe's arm.

"Jade Kobe wants to know if you're free on Friday night!" Cameron said,

"Tell him to pick me up at seven!" Jade said finally smiling, Everyone laughed except Yasmin who was dozing off.

"Shouldn't be falling asleep on the bus!" A cocky voice sounded, Yasmin opened her eyes.

"Tommy-Ray Filch!" Yasmin said addressing the boy,

"Sup Yasmin how are you?" Tommy-Ray asked,

"Good just got out of a coma!" Yasmin joked, Stephaney saw Eithan's jealous look. Stephaney would have to get Yasmin and get her good!

_I know it's short but I needed to write something Lol! Sorry for the wait._


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM BACK! OKAY I KNOW YOU ALL PROBZ HATE ME NOW BUT I HAVE BEEN DOING A LOT OF OTHER STORIES AND THEN I LOST THIS PASSWORD.**

**Chapter 3**

Yasmin's POV

Tommy and I caught up on the rest of the way there but at the back of my mind all I could think about was Stephanie. I am certain that I do know her from somewhere. That or i'm more jealous than I thought, unfortunately Tommy-Ray lives in Florida so we would probably never see each other again. Eithan's got that look in his eye, the look of jealousy. It has to be Tommy-Ray it couldn't be anyone else. Cameron and Cloe were in the middle of a full make out session. I'm surprised they don't have to breathe yet. Eventually Tommy turned back to his friends and I turned back to mine.

"So who was he?" Sasha asked with a smirk,

"An old friend." Was my reply,

I watched Stephanie out of the corner of my eye and noticed that she was scowling at me. When I turned her way she was talking to Jade. I sighed, I miss the hospital. LORD HOW MUCH HAVE I MISSED?

"YO! EARTH TO YASMIN!" Cloe shouted,

"Huh? What?" I mumbled,

"You were well away then." Jade chuckled.

Before I could continue I was interrupted by a small cough. I looked up to see a guilt-ridden Anna. I gave her a small smile of which she returned grateful that one of us wasn't angry at her. She breathed in a shaky smile.

"Jade?"

Jade looked at her and her smiled dropped slightly.

"What?" She snapped bitterly,

"Dylan honestly didn't tell me you guys were dating I would never-" I watched the tears tumble down her cheeks as she begged for forgiveness. I turned to Jade and noticed that in her eyes she was battling herself over whether or not to accept her apology. Anna looked pleadingly at Jade who sighed and stood up.

"I forgive you." She said wrapping Anna in a hug,

We all 'Awww' as Anna lets go and sits next to me. She wiped her eyes. I reached over to Cloe and took one of the tissues she was holding for Jade and handed it to Anna.

"Thank you." She replied blowing her nose.

-Line-

We pulled up outside the camp and smiled to each other. Stephanie deliberately avoided my eyes. WHAT IS HER PROBLEM?! Surely she understands that Eithan loves her and not….me. I just realized how much I hate her. And I do hate her…..A LOT! MORE THAN JADE HATES DYLAN AT THE MOMENT!

Sorry random outburst. As we'd been before we didn't have to sit through the introduction which meant…..first pick on the cabin's. We chose two of the big ones one for girls and one for boys, Anna assured us there were no more competitions at Starshine so we wouldn't go all agro again.

The guys went to go to their cabin and Jade, Sasha and Cloe decided to pick classes. Leaving me, Anna and Stephanie all alone. Except not Anna she left with the others.


End file.
